Katherine Cahill
Katherine Cahill (b. 1492) was the second child and eldest daughter of Gideon and Olivia Cahill. Following the death of her father and estrangement from her siblings, Katherine founded the Ekaterina branch of the Cahill family. Biography Early Life Katherine was born in 1492 in Ireland to Gideon and Olivia Cahill, the second of their children. Katherine took after her father, having a knack for science and technology. Of her siblings that she grew up with, she was closest with her brother Thomas, with whom she dreamed of going on adventures with when they got older. In 1507, Damien Vesper attempted to steal Gideon's work, so Gideon burned his own laboratory down in order to prevent this. Not knowing about Vesper and what their father had done, the four Cahill siblings who were alive at this time began to blame one another for starting the fire. Katherine and Thomas both believed Luke was to blame, so they fled to Portugal out of fear of what their brother might do to them to get his hands on their portion of the thirty-nine clues. Portugal While in Portugal, Thomas met and fell in love with a woman named Louisa and insisted that he and Katherine remain in Portugal because of this. After three years, Katherine fled from Thomas with one of his clues and went to Egypt, igniting an intense feud between the Ekaterina and Tomas branches of the Cahill family that would exist for several centuries. Egypt While in Egypt, Katherine became one of the first egyptologists and learned how to read and write hieroglyphics even before the discovery of Rosetta Stone. Personality As founder of the Ekaterina branch of the Cahill family, Katherine had a deep passion for technology and the sciences. Bae Oh described her as the "queen of ingenuity", possibly drawing from her motto "ingenuity above all". She was courageous enough to travel the world alone, which was dangerous for a woman during the time which she did. Perhaps her most notable trait was her gifted intellect and cleverness. Although enhanced by her portion of the serum, Katherine was incredibly gifted even before consuming the serum, and her descendants are some of the world's most famous and prominent inventors, scientists, and engineers. Katherine also tended to find fault in everyone around her. In her diary, she wrote that her father "valued his secrets more than his family", her mother was "blinded by love and crippled by loyalty", her brother Luke was "sneakier than a serpent, and even more deadly", her brother Thomas "ignored his duty, her greatest disappointment", and her sister Jane was "too young, too fanciful to make it on her own". This implies that Katherine may have been arrogant and/or conceited, believing herself to be more capable than her parents and siblings. Relatives *Madeleine Cahill I (great-grandmother, deceased) *Gideon Cahill (father, deceased) *Olivia Cahill (mother, deceased) *Luke Cahill (older brother, deceased) *Thomas Cahill (younger brother, deceased) *Jane Cahill (younger sister, deceased) *Madeleine Cahill II (younger sister, deceased) *Winthrop Cahill (nephew, deceased) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi (nephew, deceased) *William Shakespeare (great-nephew, deceased) *Ekaterina branch (descendants) *Cahill family (extended family) Abilities Gifted Intelligence: Katherine, like her father, was highly skilled in the sciences and technology. This talent was further amplified by her portion of the serum and was passed through several centuries of her descendants, making many of them experts and masters of fields such as chemistry, mathematics, engineering, mechanics, physics, etc. Bilingual (possibly): Katherine founded the Ekaterina branch of the Cahill family. Ekaterina is the Bulgarian and Macedonian form of the name Katherine and the Russian form of the name Yekaterina. It is likely that she was aware of this fact and may have been instructed, proficient, or fluent in one of these three languages. Possessions Armillary Sphere: Katherine inherited an armillary sphere from her father. At one point during her childhood, she took apart this contraption and accurately re-assembled it. Notes *Katherine must have had at least one child or her line of the family would not exist in present day. *Katherine did not know of the existence of her youngest sister, Madeleine. Category:Cahill family Category:Ekaterina branch Category:Females